


OK You Win

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Rozenn the Breton [24]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crack, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Shenanigans, glitches that take place in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: Written for the Skyrim KinkmemeBased on a True StorySo, we've all had those moments while playing Skyrim that something utterly ridiculous or utterly amazing happens. Like that time your favorite follower jumped in front of a hostile spell for you, or that one time you accidentally turned a mudcrab into an angry Dremora with the Wabbajack. I want lots of mini-fills based on your own in-game experiences. Go wild, anons! Funny, sad, romantic, anything.Rozenn and Galmar encounter the Flying Mammoth Glitch





	OK You Win

Rozenn and Galmar strolled out of Silent Moons Camp like a pair of seasoned campaigners (which they were, having fought together to take Whiterun from the Empire, among other things) and headed slowly across Whiterun's plains, bickering about nothing in particular, as was their wont.

"I'm telling you, Galmar, I know I'm right about this," Rozenn was saying.

Galmar chuckled, and said in his most condescending tone of voice, "if you're right about that, Mammoths'll fly."

"What do you want to bet, I am right?" Rozenn countered. "I can think of several forfeits for you to do when I prove it."

They turned slightly to avoid going directly through the Giants' Camp, but Rozenn halted, turning her head, staring in through the trees at the camp. "I see giants, but no mammoths. Do you think the poachers have hit here, too?"

Galmar harrumphed, and stared into the camp, too. "Why's the giant staring into the sky?"

"What? Where?"

Galmar pointed. They stared up, eyes widening as they spotted what had caught the giant's eye. Their heads moved downwards as they followed the downward trajectory of a mammoth, which landed directly on top of a giant too stupid or too slow to get out of the way.

"Do you think... Meridia?" Rozenn asked quietly.

Galmar shook his head. They remained silent for a long time, wondering about what they had seen.

"You win, Breton," Galmar muttered at length, handing the Breton a coin purse.


End file.
